Hydrolysable silane-terminated polymers are commonly used in the marketplace of adhesives, sealants and coatings. This is at least partially attributed to their environmental durability and adhesion properties to many substrates, such as glass, aluminum and plastics. Hydrolysable silane-terminated polymers and their use in sealants, adhesives and coatings have been disclosed in the art. Illustratively, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,722 discloses polyurethane sealants made from an isocyanate-terminated polymer, wherein at least five percent of the isocyanate groups are end-blocked with trialkoxysilyl groups. U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,257 discloses silylated polyurethanes prepared by using extremely low-unsaturation polyether polyols in the formation of the polyurethane prepolymers that are silylated. The '257 patent discloses that these silylated polyurethanes exhibit improved mechanical properties upon curing to a low-tack sealant. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,210 describes a silylated polyurethane polymer containing unreacted isocyanate groups or low molecular weight terminators. The '210 patent discloses that such polymers provide improved tensile strength after cure. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,946 discloses a class of N-silylalkyl-aspartic acid ester-terminated polyurethane polymers and sealant formulations made from the silylated polymers that are said to exhibit improved elongation, tensile strength and tear resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,946 discloses curable silane-terminated polymers based upon maleate-adducts of aminoalkylsilanes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,319,128 discloses organyloxysilyl-terminated polymers obtained by reacting hydroxyl-terminated organic polymers with isocyanato-functional silanes in the presence of a catalyst.
Unfortunately, conventional coatings, adhesives and sealants based upon these hydrolysable silane-terminated polymers tend to have poor wet soak adhesion to unprimed concrete substrates after they are cured. Efforts have been made to improve the adhesion to unprimed concrete substrates of the products made from the silylated polymers. Illustratively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,748 discloses the use an epoxy-functional silicone fluid additive to a silicone sealant to improve adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,057 discloses improved wet soak adhesion of acrylic latex sealants on mortar that contain a polysiloxane oil emulsion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,964 discloses the use of polysilsesquioxanes containing mercapto- and alkyl-functional groups to improve the adhesion of a silylated polyurethane composition. Likewise, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0066768 discloses silylated polyurethane compositions containing a blend of silanes and polysiloxanes to improve the adhesion to concrete after exposure to water. Although these efforts have shown some improvement in adhesion to unprimed concrete, these resin compositions tend to undergo adhesive mode failure and have low peel strength when the cured compositions on unprimed concrete are immersed in water for seven days or longer.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the hydrolysable silane-terminated polymers community for a resin composition that has high peel strengths and cohesive failure mode from unprimed concrete substrates, which have been immersed in water for at least seven days. The present invention provides one solution to that need.